El sombrero de pensar
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Seth sabe que no tiene que jugar a juegos que son propiedad de Leah, y sin embargo juega... ¿de qué forma se vengará esta vez Leah? Pésimo summary, pasen y lean! R&R? No es incesto ni nada parecido!


No seáis muy duros conmigo, es el primer One-shoot que escribo sobre crepúsculo, bajo presión y en menos de veinte minutos salió esto xD Es horrible y aunque a mí me hizo gracia, no sé si realmente hace reír. Va dedicado a mi gran amiga, Mimi, porque me apoya siempre y todas esas chorradas y cursiladas que hacen y dicen las amigas, en fin, mimi, para ti!!

Disclaimer: _Todo lo referente a crepúsculo, es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer (por desgracia) ya que si no, Seth no tendría que hacer lo que pone a continuación sino que yo misma le invitaría a usar el mío. Así mismo, Resident Evil pertenece por derecho a __Shinji Mikami__._

**El sombrero de pensar**

Supongo que no tendría que estar tirado en el sofá, sino recogiendo el desastre que era el comedor de mi casa. Aunque me gustaría estar tirado en el sofá jugando a la play. ¡Un momento! **Estoy **tirado en el sofá, y jugando a la play. El sonido del videojuego me llena los tímpanos, es perfecto. El sonido de un tiroteo, de las bombas, juego no apto para menores, le doy a los botones correctos, triángulo, cuadrado, redonda, triángulo, equis…

—¡Maté uno!—Grito sin contenerme, aunque me arrepiento de haber gritado y cierro el pico, bajo un momento la voz de la televisión y escucho atentamente: Ni rastro de Leah. Por un momento supongo que me alegro de que mi "adorada" hermana mayor esté en su cuarto, utilizando la tarifa plana de teléfono y hablando con alguna de sus estúpidas amigas, que bien buenas que están, sobre algún tema del que yo no quiero saber nada. No me interesa.

Vuelvo la vista hacia la pantalla. No debería jugar a ese juego. Sé que no tendría que hacerlo. Es para mayores de edad, y yo tengo catorce años. Pero no me apetece salir a correr un rato con los chicos, es mucho mejor jugar al Resident Evil 5 de Leah, además, son las siete de la tarde ya. Leah no me deja jugar a sus videojuegos, pero es que los suyos son los que son _cool,_ mientras que los míos son todos infantiles exceptuando el FIFA, porque Leah elige sus videojuegos cuando va de compras con Jake, aunque a mí no me deja ir, y siempre farda un poco delante de mí. Esta vez no fue la excepción, y el juego de Resident evil era demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar.

Miro hacia la puerta que da al pasillo, está cerrada, y seguro que Leah no quiere que la abra. Mejor para mí. Vía libre hacia la nevera. Pauso el juego, me levanto de mi cómodo sofá y me dirijo, sin hacer ruido, en dirección contraria, hacia el habitáculo que se hacía llamar cocina. Entro, intentando no hacer ruido, y me acerco a la nevera, saco un bote de color amarillo. Abro el armario y saco unos nachos. Sonrío irónicamente y me voy de nuevo al comedor, después de mi incursión a la cocina.

Me tiro en el sofá, y justo en ese momento, escucho la puerta del cuarto de Leah. ¿¡Qué hago!? Meto los nachos y la salsa debajo de mi camiseta, apago la Play de golpe, saco el disco, apago la tele, me tiro en el sofá y finjo dormir, con éxito. Si no se tratase de Leah. Oigo su respiración ralentizada acercarse a mí. Trago saliva, si me pilla la he cagado, no me deja jugar con la play a esos juegos, alegando que soy "pequeño" y mucho menos utilizando la tele de plasma que ella misma había comprado.

Noto una mano por debajo de mi camiseta. Contengo la respiración, no puedo alarmarme. La mano toca todo mi abdomen, palpando en busca de algo, que por supuesto encuentra. La mano se retira y al poco escucho el ruido que hace el nacho al ser mordido por mi hermana. (N/A: qué pensabais pervertidas ¬¬) Intento no abrir los ojos y continuar respirando con lentitud, como si realmente durmiese. Otra mano debajo de la camiseta. ¡No! Acaba de coger el juego. Sé que podría despertarme, poner una excusa y seguir jugando, pero no lo hago porque sé que me gritará y dirá cosas incoherentes, hasta que me disculpe de rodillas y acepte ser su esclavo durante una semana, trabajo nada placentero por tener que pintarle las uñas, llevarle patatas, bebida y hacer todo lo que pidiese, además de tener que llamarla "su majestad" o "alteza". Noto una ligera presión en la cabeza, y luego… nada.

Me da un lametón en la mejilla, como cuando estamos transformados en lobos, y entonces no puedo continuar con los ojos cerrados. Los abro, retrocedo todo lo que puedo (que no es mucho, porque tengo el respaldo del sofá justo detrás) y me quedó mirándola a los ojos, tembloroso de lo que fuese a hacer, ya que al ser la mayor, ella tenía más fuerza.

—Yo-yo-yo-yo… Yo… no era mi intención… porque…—tartamudeo sin poder evitarlo.

Ella me mira, divertida. No va maquillada, pero por su top azul medio desgarrado por encima del ombligo, y sus tejanos cortos que parecen más bien ropa interior, y que también tienen roturas siguiendo lo que para Leah es la moda, indican que va a salir un rato. Leah sostiene el juego delante de mis narices, supongo que el hecho de que ella tenga dieciséis años influye a que se burle de mí. Entonces creo que esa no es mi hermana mayor, porque tira su bolso, con el que seguramente iba a salir a comprar o a algo así, hacia el suelo y en contra de todo pronóstico, enchufa otro mando de la play, la enciende, enciende también la tele y se tira a mi lado, mirándome divertida.

—¿Qué pasa, Seth, viste un fantasma? Creo que ya que juegas a mi juego NUEVO, podrías haberme avisado para que jugáramos juntos.—me recrimina mi hermana. No puedo sonreír, seguro que tiene trampa, algo extraño tenía que pasar como para que me dejase jugar a uno de sus juegos.— No hay trampa.—me asegura, aunque yo no me lo creo. Sonríe y acabo cediendo a los impulsos y comenzando a jugar con ella al juego de la play.

Ciertamente, era mucho más divertido jugar con Leah que jugar solo, se le notaba la práctica en cada pulsación a cada botón. Se veía muy jovial y divertida. Noto un ligero parpadeo de luz justo a mi lado. Pero no le doy importancia y continúo jugando junto a mi hermana, comiendo Nachos (que ya saqué de debajo de mi camiseta). Y al cabo de un par de horas ella considera que ya es hora de irse a dar una vuelta, por que se levanta, con el iPhone en la mano. Me fijo un momento en la pantalla. Pone "cargando" y algo me da mala espina.

—Leah, ¿Qué estás haciendo con el iPhone?—le pregunto, curioso. Ella sonríe de lado, irónica. Levanta la pantalla para que vea que acaba de subir algo a su facebook. No puedo esperar a ver qué es lo que ha subido. Corro hacia mi cuarto, enciendo el ordenador mientras escucho una risa y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Entro rápidamente en la web. Oh, no.

Me palpo el pelo, y quito de ahí lo que hay. Unos calzoncillos de Winnie de Pooh. Me los puso mientras fingía dormir, y me echó una foto jugando a la Play con los calzoncillos de sombrero. Maldigo por lo bajo al leer el comentario que añadió a la foto.

"El sombrero de pensar de Seth"

Nunca más voy a caer en una de sus trampas, me lo juro a mi mismo mientras, impotente, veo como van comentando mi foto. Definitivamente, nunca más podré salir a la calle sin que me señalen.

* * *

Ya sabéis, si no queréis que apunte a un gatito indefenso en mi death note, más os vale dejar Reviews ¬¬


End file.
